User devices may function with other devices in a network in a federation or constellation of devices. Often, user devices may be capable of performing certain functions but may also be incapable of performing other functions. However, certain devices may not have access to certain federated networks. For example, if data is being exchanged in a federated network among a group of federated devices, another device may not have authorization to access the data being exchanged in the network. In this case, the device may be unable to participate in the network even if the device has the capabilities of receiving and processing the data.
Also, in a federated network, the devices participating in the network may access the data being exchanged in the network but may exclude other devices that may not have authorization for the data. In the case where the network has a multiplicity of functions and processes, it may be desired that certain functions or processes be accessible to certain devices in the federation but not others. However, if a device has authorization to participate in the federation, the device will be able to access any of the data being exchanged and may further be able to control the presentation of the data. This may result in an unwanted outcome in which a user may have access to information which the user should not have.
Therefore, in a typical network, certain user devices may be excluded from the network even though access to the network is desired for those devices while other devices may have access to the network while access to at least some aspects or functions of the network for those other devices is unwanted.